


Akalynn high school au ig

by Gaypanic_tm



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Akali has adhd, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:27:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28861047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaypanic_tm/pseuds/Gaypanic_tm
Summary: Evelynn,the school diva known for dumping and crushing everyone who set to put their tiny so hearts in her hands, had high walls. Those walls were built so she could never feel the pain and rejection like those who she has seen crumble at her feet. But when a new girl comes into school and gives the diva a whole new perspective of life, she cant stop but think, "will she break down my walls?"
Relationships: Ahri/Kai'Sa (League of Legends), Akali/Evelynn (League of Legends)
Comments: 30
Kudos: 161





	1. Little new ninja

The morning sun beamed through the divas lacing white curtains which stood long aside the bed where she lay.   
Her platinum tresses begin to move along with her now rising head as she sits up. Her eyes feel heavy as she raises a hand to rub against them to fully wake herself up.  
She reaches out to push aside her covers as she stretches her legs across her bed and places them against the bare, smooth wood of her domain. Her eyes adjust to the harsh sun light when she fully stands out of her once comfy position. As shes stretching she looks to her left now noticing her phone laying there and next to it her clock. _6.30am_  
She still had time before she needs to head out of her house so she decided to not rush when it came to readying herself that morning.  
-  
-

-

-

-

-

She wore her hair down as her usual go-to look for each day she attended her classes. As for Her outfits,   
they consisted of showing the massive curves her body possessed. Despite not in an attempt to impress or attract anyone, she wore them to make herself feel confident in her own body since She could care less about what others opinion on her was.  
Today, she wore a white (almost off the shoulder) shirt that complemented the golden necklace she wore along with fitted jeans than wrapped around the divas waist giving it a perfect outline. On her feet she wore white stilettos that reached near 5 inches matching with her top. She turned from her closet and began to walk towards her full body mirror admiring her choice of style before she realized her hair was in need of styling and combing and her face needed a little touch up. Her skin was clear despite the her applying makeup very often but she always does nightly skin care routines so that would explain the soft, porcelain, clear skin.  
-

Shortly after tying half her hair into a pair of buns on each side of her head, Evelynn applied eyeliner in a cat eye shape and layered it with a light amount of blue eyeshadow that made her amber- pure golden like eyes stick out. She looked at her face sternly but smirked before speaking to herself, "you look good darling."   
-

-

-

-  
"so, you heard the news yet eve?" 

spoke the woman on Evelynns right as they made their way up the steps towards the front doors of the school both ladies attend. The said "woman" was Evelynns closest and longest friend, ahri. Ahri was average height for someone in their junior year. Her hair was a natural blonde with lightly pink dyed ends and 2 hair clips clipping back her front left tresses. She wore a white shirt with sky blue overalls and thigh high white socks along with black vans with a checkerboard and roses stitched into the sides.

"Why do you dress like a child ahri?" Questioned the diva

"Your ignoring my question!" Ahri gave an playful pout.

"You act like one too." Responded evelynn

"Theres a new kid coming to our 1st period class." Ahri spoke.

"Huh, and what makes you think i care?" Evelynn said coldly.

"Eve! We rarely get new kids mid-semester. What if their nice? If its a guy maybe he can break down your heavy walls.~" Ahri said in a teasing tone.

Evelynn now noticed both girls were nearing their 1st period classroom together so, being a devious little demon, evelynn walked ahead and into the classroom but shut the door behind her quickly as she heard an audible _thud!_ "heh." She chuckled to herself imagining ahri on the other side probably on the floor. Evelynn opened the door once again to laugh at ahri but was absolouetly stunned when an unfamiliar woman laid on the floor covering her nose with a confused and anger look staring back at the diva

The woman wore her tresses in a pulled back into a puffy-like ponytail with streaks of blonde gliding through her hair. She worse a dark green hoodie and black ripped jeans along with black and white high top sneakers. She stayed there on the floor staring back at the diva with anger piercing her veins. She felt a warm liquid drip down her face and looked down towards her own hands. _blood._ the diva looked petrified as she just stared in horror. Ahri, who just witnessed the situation, caught up to the two women and gave confused glances between the two before realizing what really happened.

"Oh shit! Are you alright!?" Ahri kneeled down next to the smaller woman and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I-im fine, just," she sighed "wheres your nearest bathroom?" The dark haired woman asked, muffled due to her hands.

"Down by the staircase on the right, you sure your okay??" Asked ahri, eyes full of worry.

"Yeah, im sure." The woman stood back up, still covering her nose before staring the diva in the eyes with the coldest glare she could give. _"baka."_ the girl in green turned and walked away muttering something else in a language the diva hasn't learned.

"What did she just say to me?" The diva asked with a scoff.

"Eve chill, i think that was the new kid. What a warm welcome you gave her."

Ahri said sarcastically. She walked closer to evelynn andd grabbed the door out of her hand before looking her in the eyes once again.

"Go say sorry."

"What? She was the idiot who walked into the door?"

"And you were the idiot who shut the door knowing _i_ was gonna walk through. Were you really planing to ruin this perfect face?"

Ahri said, lifting her free hand under her chin as she closed her eyes and smirked, puckering her lips.  
Evelynn sighed and groaned as she pushed pass ahri, following where the new girl was last seen headed...


	2. Apology?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evelynn doesn't know how to properly apologize to people lmao

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello :D i wanted to make this a thing in my last chapter where when characters are speaking different languages other than english, the words will be in bold letters to show that its different
> 
> Just wanted to let you guys know that ;p

Hurried footsteps can be heard turning the corner of the long an narrow halls as a woman wearing green walked through very small crowds of students waiting for the school bell ring to signal for everyone to be in their classes.

 _"wow, way to start off your first day akali."_ She thought to herself as she made her way towards the now visible sign indicating where the women's restrooms are located.

She made sure to not cause a scene and slam open the door despite the rage that filled her due to the actions of the woman from a few minutes ago.  
Akali made her way into the restrooms and much to her luck no one was around to witness her rage.  
She angrily and quickly gathered napkins from the dispenser from her right and turned the knob to start the flow of the tap water in the sink. She stood there, washing her hands and rubbing off the red stained liquid with furrowed eyebrows as she replayed the scene that had just happened.

 _"why did she close the door on me!? She should've saw me coming, idiot."_

She paused from washing her hands. lifting them and resting then on each side of the sink. Staring at her face in the reflection of the mirror, she noticed her nose wasn't bruised, only a bright red color covered. She sighed deeply and closed her eyes. It was a method she used to calm herself down back when she would almost get into a fight with others at her old school.

 _you can't fight anyone this year, its your last chance before.._ she paused.

She re-called the last time in her old school when a kid was picking on her and her cousin, irelia. All the kid did was talk bad until he got physical and shoved irelia down.   
Akali got fed up and lashed out on the boy. She ram her body into his body and knocked the wind out of his lungs. He fell to the floor and akali stood above him, stomping on his face. He was much bigger than her so he pushed past her pathetic kicks and slammed his head into her stomach to push her back. She clutched her stomach and looked up to see him attempting to stand. Once again, akali charged at the guy and lifted her knee, knocking him right in the face causing him to squirm and scream in pain as he fell to the floor. His mouth was busted and bruises covered his eyes by the time a teacher came to break up the whole fight.

To make a long story short, She was expelled.

Her mom had sent her to live with her uncle shen and attend the school in his area so akali would have a fresh start where no one would know of the incident. She wanted to not stick out so hopefully no one would try to get to know her _too_ well.

But here she was, already caused a scene by not paying attention and ran right into a door closed by a total stranger. 

Just thinking of the recent incident made akali frustrated as she let out a long breath. She remembered that she always kept bandaids in her backpack that she carried around everywhere. She kept the bandaids incase she hurt herself when riding home on her bike.   
She shuffled her back back on the edge of the sink as she unzipped the biggest zipper and ruffled through a couple binders and a folder that contained her medical records to give to the nurse later that day.

Finally she reached an inside zipper and pulled. She grabbed one of the bandages and peeled the wrapper off and disposed of it in the bin under the tissue dispenser.

She applied the bandaid across her nose making sure to cover the irritated red area. She sniffed to test if she can still smell and what she smelled confused her.

 _"perfume?"_ it was a womens restroom so perfume would be explainable but she didn't remember it smelling this good when she walked in.

A chuckle behind her explained everything.

Akali whipped around as fast as she could, surprisingly not giving her whiplash in the process.   
There, now staring into her soul as she did before, was the lavender haired woman, leaning against the wall, arms crossed.

 **"what the hell is wrong with you!?"** said akali in her native language.

"English darling." She woman said with a smug look on her chiseled face.

"Leave me alone, nose breaker." Akali said in corrupted yet clear english.

"You don't speak english a lot do you?" Evelynn queried, staring into akalis deep azure eyes.

"No, leave." Akali spoke, turning her body and face back to the mirror she was once staring into. She adjusted her ponytail and moved aside her bangs that nearly covered her left eye.

 _"and i thought i was cold"_ Evelynn thought to herself as she pushed herself off the brick wall she was once leaning on. 

She approached Akalis left side and stared into the mirror as well before taking her purse from her side and setting it on the sink. She unzipped the small bang and took out her dark purple shade of lipstick. She popped off the lid and began re-applying another layer of lipstick before puckering her lips with an audible _pop!_ sound before adjusting the lid back on.  
Akali just watched in amusement

Akali had never really picked up on any other makeup besides eyeshadow and eyeliner due to her skin not needing any sort of coverage. It was clear and basically glowed under sunlight. 

Evelynn hummed as she put the stick back on before looking at akali. Akali, in turn, stared back before evelynn looked back into her purse, rustling through it for a few seconds before pulling out different bottles of foundation.

"Take off that bandaid, it looks tacky." Evelynn said, taking out a blending sponge as well.

Akali was confused but followed her command, _"yeah it probably was stupid to put it across my face. Its just red, there's no cut."_ akali peeled it off and turned to throw it in the trash bin before turning back to face the diva. Caught off guard, akali noticed evelynn was inches from her face and jumped back.

"W--what the fuck!?" Akali stuttered, an embarrased blush grew across her cheeks as she stared into evelynns amber eyes.

"What? Let me put a bit of this stuff over your nose so you don't get weird stares on your first day darling."

"Oh okay don't draw anything weird." 

"You cant draw anything with this, its liquid foundation silly." Evelynn chuckled as she pulled the lid off the bottle and applied the liquid to the sponge.

"Hold your hand out." Evelynn said holding the sponge in one hand and gesturing for akalis hand in the other.

Akali, confused, lifted her hand and took held of evelynns hand. She interlocked her fingers with evelynns as she thought the lavender haired woman wanted to hold her hand as a sign of re-assurance.

"No i meant- nevermind this works." Evelynn flipped akalis hand, still interlocked with her own, and dabbed a bit of the foundation on her hand. The liquid matches her skin tone.

 _"christ, this girl is going to be the death of me."_ Evelynn thought as she let go of akalis hand to grab the bottle of liquid foundation to her left and applied a small amount to the sponge before lifting her hand up and lightly patting the liquid to akalis nose.  
Akali had flinched at the feeling of the cold liquid interacting with her skin, but relaxed as evelynn lightly padded around her nose.  
-

-

-  
While adding the touch ups to the recently added make-up on akalis nose, evelynn took this opportunity to truly take in the beauty of the woman standing inches away from her own face. Akalis eyes were closed showing off the smokey eyeshadow she wore on her eyelids. Each of Her eyebrows has even and clean slits near the middle. Her face was clear of any acne or scars. Her skin seemed to glow in the dimly lit restroom where they stood. Evelynns heart was racing at this point. Her heart has never beat so fast as she leaned closer to the smaller woman, lips nearly touching as evelynns eyelids closed and her body was giving off heat, she couldn't hold herself back.

_riiiiiiiiiiiiiinngggg-!_

"Oh, the bell!" Akali had perked up and opened her eyes

This startled evelynn causing her to jump back slightly and clear her throat, hoping the smaller woman didn't witness what she had attempted.

"Yeah." Evelynn said as she turned away from akali and began packing her supplies with a barely noticable blush spread across her face.

Akali looked into the mirror once more to check out her nose. The redness was completely _gone._

"Cool.." Akali said as she examined it closer in her reflection.

"Its the least i could do darling." Evelynn said swiping her purse to the side of her hip before facing towards the direction of the smaller woman.

"Whats your name?" Akali asked, pushing herself away from the mirror to face the diva.

"Evelynn." The taller womam said staring into the smaller woman's deep azure orbs.

"Oh that a nice name, my names akali. Thanks for this by the way." Akali said as she grabbed her backpack from the edge of the sink and hauled it over her shoulder.

"No problem." Evelynn said as she turned away from the azure eyes eating her alive.

"Want to walk t-to class together?" Akali asked in a soft tone.

"That would be nice, also, you dont have to be shy around me, akali." Evelynn said before turning her body to head out the room they both previously occupied. Akali followed right after.

They both stayed quiet as they walked the long hall to their 1st class they had together.

Evelynn reached the handle to the door into their class and turned it, stepping aside to let akali through Then herself.  
Their english teacher, ms.camille, lifted her eyes from the paper she was holding while taking attendance in front of the class who's heads were now lifted staring at the two women who just entered.

"There you two are, have a seat." Ms.camille said in a normal and calm tone.

Evelynn walked towards her assigned seat next to ahri in the front of the class. Ahri shot her a confused look as she sat down.

 _"hold on."_ evelynn mouthed towards ahri who just nodded

"You can take the seat in the middle of 3rd row, Akali." Ms.camille said as her eyes made their way back to the paper she was holding to continue calling out names.

 _"did you say sorry?"_ ahri whispered to evelynn who in turn shook her head

 _" i gave her a makeover and i think we're cool now."_ whispered in response.

Ahri gave her an even more confused look.

 _" thats stupid."_ ahri whispered

 _"shut up."_ Evelynn said, turning away from ahri.  
-

-

-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehehe okay so next chapter will definitely include kahri so prepare ur gay minds for that


	3. After hours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evelynn spots akali outside of school and decides to talk to her as she was needing to the while week since the incident between the two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello so sorry it took me a while to publish this. I had to keep re-writing this chapter 6 times because of either 2 reasons
> 
> 1.i didn't think the story was good enough
> 
> 2\. I forgot this website doesn't save your progress :,)

The last few days went by as blur for the diva as she observed the woman who she had once gotten herself into an altercation with the day of her arrival.

Evelynn listened and payed her full attention the woman's speech she was assigned on the thursday of that week in their english class the two had together. Akali spoke in confidence and clear english but would scramble her words. Evelynn found it dorky and charming due to the fact that akali had the appearance of a cocky, badass, but in reality- she was a stumbling mess.

"Eve?" A voice sounded. The diva too deep in memorizing the actions of that week to hear it clearly.

"Eeevee?" Another voice called. Softer yet still muffled as the diva ignored the calling.

 **"EVE."**

Evelynn snapped out of her thoughts and eyed the owner to the booming voice. A tall woman with dark- raven like hair stood next to her with her right hand on evelynns left shoulder. She had slightly shook the divas shoulder to get her attention. Evelynn looked around and remembered that she was shopping with ahri and 2 others she considered close friends.

"You okay girl?" The tall woman spoke.

"Yes, im fine kai." Evelynn said as she hunched her left shoulder forward in an attempt to remove kai'sas hand.

"You've been spacing out the whole time we've been here, whats on your mind?" A softer voice spoke.

evelynn looked to her right towards the area and saw her smaller friend who wore a headband a top her head. Her blonde locks flowed over her shoulders as she tilted her head slightly with a raised eyebrow. Half of Her body was hidden behind ahri who stood similar with a quirked brow.

"Nothing." Eve said in a stern tone before reaching above her head and grabbing the shades placed there.

She brought them down to her nose and pushed them up to the bridge. As she turned away from the stares of her friends, she began walking ahead.

"We know its something eve, just spill it you big baby!" Ahri called out as she followed alongside evelynn.

"Im not a child, ahri." Evelynn stated as she glared at the woman to her right. Approaching footsteps can be heard then a soft hand found a place of evelynns left shoulder once again.

"Is this about that incident you had with the new girl? Didn't you two get over it already?" Lux asked as she caught up to the diva with kai'sa by her side.

"No. She and i made up, this isn't about her." Evelynn said as she continued staring ahead of herself and continuing her walk.

"Where are you even going eve!?" Ahri asked. 

Ahri had stopped walking next to eve with kai'sa and lux joining her. The three women only stared at evelynn as she walked off.

"Ill text you guys later. I have a headache.." Evelynn said as she reached into the purse dangling at her side, pulling out her mobile phone.

"Shes totally thinking about that new girl." Kai'sa said with a smug smile towards the other two women.

Evelynn hadn't had a headache but just needed any excuse to get out of the dangerous conversation she almost had. Her mind was focused on finding the nearest ladies restroom to wash up and just leave back to her domain.  
She had lived with her parents up until her sophomore year, where she decided to live on her own in order to escape her mothers over- the-top rules and curfews she had set for her daughter. Her father understood and accepted her decision and offered to pay her house off until she would major in her decided career.

Evelynn pushed she door to the public ladies room and made her way to the mirrors in front of the vacant stalls. She looked in the reflection for any signs of flaws in her make-up but only noticed her lipstick had smudged a bit.

She reached into her purse at her side and took out a disposable make-up wipe and pressed it across her lips. She threw away the lipstick covered wipe in to the disposable trash can to her right. She then reached back into her purse and pulled out the lipstick of the same color. She neatly spread the material around her lips as she pressed her lips together with an audible _pop!_ she checked around her face out in the mirror once more before turning and making her way to the exit of the room.

She made her way towards the part of the mall that would lead her towards the parking lot. She walked her way through two clear glass doors as she pulled her car keys from the back of her pocket. She pressed the yellow colored ruber button and a loud _beep beep_ echoed through the parking garage of the massive building. 

Evelynn made her way down the parking garages aisle until a familiar form and voice entered her peripherals...

"You should've hit that woman back with the door kali!" Irelia stated as she looked in disbelief at her sister to her left.

Akali walked along side the dark haired woman and sighed. They were walking through the parking garage of the mall. Akali held the bags of items her and her sister had just recently bought together.

"I'm not getting into fights this year, you of all people should know that." Akali said with a slight elbow to her sisters hip.

"Yeah yeah, but you could've seriously blamed it on her if you two actually got into a fight, i mean- look at your nose dummy." Irelia said as she picked her hands up and squished her sisters cheeks between them.

"Stop it irelia!" Akali said as she giggled in an attempt to escape her sisters grasp.

"Never you _bakayaro!"_ irelia said as she pulled her smaller sisters head in between her bicep and forearm in a tight lock.

"Irelia! Stop! I could literally trip you and break your old ass!" Akali said as she squiggled and squirmed through her sisters grip.

"Who are you calling old!?"

The two womens laughter echoed through the parking garage as they made their way back to the psrking garage exit.Irelia could care less if anyone saw her and her sister goofing off right then and there. Their obnoxiously loud laughter reached a specific divas ear drums as she stood not too far from the pair. 

_"cute."_ the diva spoke to herself as she observed the two womens "sisterly love".

"Not so tough are you now huh?" Irelia asked as she turned her body in different directions along with akalis in an attempt to make the younger woman surrender.

 **"Let go!"** Akali gave one final push along with a grunt as she finally freed herself from her sisters grasp.

Akali huffed out a breath of air as she reached her hands up to the hair tie holding her golden and black tresses all in one giant poof of hair and tightened the small object. She glared at her sister who in turn laughed even more.

 **"you're just too easy to tease."** irelia said through laughs as she pats akalis head.

"Also for someone your size, you have quite the anger issues." Irelia said in a teasing tone as she removes her hand from akalis head as soon as the younger woman takes a swing at her.

"I don't have anger issues, how do you think i stopped my self from fighting back on monday?" Akali said as she stood facing her sister with a shit-eating grin.

"Maybe you thought the girl was too pretty to beat up." Irelia said as she turned and began running ahead of akali, towards the exit of the parking garage.

"IRELIA!" Akali said as an embarrassed blush grew across her face. 

All the confidence she had crumbled as Akali just stood in her spot, clutching the shopping bags as she stared off in the direction her sister had ran to.

"Awww was my face really too pretty to mess up?" A familiar voice spoke in a teasing as akali turned quickly in the direction the voice emitted from.

"I- uhm- she just uh-" akali stuttered and scrambled through her words as she attempted to come up with anything to explain her sisters words and meaning while staring into the piercing amber eyes of the taller woman.

The diva laughed as she pushed herself off of the trunk of her sports car she was once leaning on and began walking closer to the smaller woman.

"What are you doing here?" Akali asked as she gathered herself once more. She picked up her bags and turned to face the diva once more.

"Just leaving, darling. Ahri is quite a headache." Evelynn joked as she placed a hand on her hip.

"Oh, me and irelia where also leaving. We need to catch our train at 4." Akali spoke.

The diva hummed.

" i assume "irelia" is the woman you were with just a few seconds ago?" The diva queried as she stared back into akalis azure like eyes.

"Yeah shes my sister, but i wouldnt call her a woman, shes a total child." Akali pouted as she re-called her sisters child-lile actions.

Evelynn chuckled as she turned her head towards the direction irelia had run off to.

"I could give you two a ride if you'd like." Evelynn stated as she turned her head to face akali once again.

"N-no its fine really. You probably have better things to do." Akali said as she took her gaze away from the woman standing in front of her.

The diva perked and eyebrow in thought then spoke.

"Not really darling. besides, i still do not think that just puting make-up over your face for you, truly adds up to my actions earlier this week." Evelynn said as her gaze stayed locked on the woman standing before her. She admired the womans smaller figure with her eyes as she scanned the woman up and down for any reaction towards her words.

Akali turned to make eye contact with the diva as she spoke,

"It really didn't make up for that but it was sweet that you tried, and that you're still currently still trying." Akali said with a soft smile towards the diva.

The divas heart fluttered at the action and caused her to face away from the smaller woman. Evelynn spoke nothing as she attempted to not show the barely noticable redness that spread across her cheeks.

"I suppose it would be nice to go with you than having to sit next to a bunch of weirdos, but then again, your a weirdo too." Akali chuckled as she walked closer to the diva and nudged her elbow. 

The diva turned to face akali now that her heart rate has slowed its self to its normal pulse.

"Lets go find irelia first. No one knows how she could survive with out me." Akali said as she tilted her chin up and puffed out her chest as a show of confidence.

The lavender haired woman gave a small chuckle before turning towards her car and walking over to the drivers side. She unlocked the passenger door before akali grabbed the handle and let herself in. The diva look a seat before grabbing her purse from around her shoulder and placing it in the backseat. Akali sat and placed her shopping bags on the floor of the passengers seat and she reached the inside door handle and pulled the cars door close. She reached the side of her seat and pulled the seat belt across her lap before shifting to her side to make room to buckle. Evelynn did the same and fixed her rearview mirror before placing her key in the ignition. 

The car purred as she powered it on and reached down to pull the gearshift to the letter "r". 

"This is a 69 charger right?" Akali questioned as she pulled her phone from her pocket to inform irelia of the change of plans.

"Yes, it was a gift for my 16th birthday." Evelynn said as she spun the steering wheel to reverse out.

She lifted her hand and moved the gearshift to "d" before lightly pressing her heel against the gas pedal to smoothly roll out of the parking garage.

"Lucky." Akali mumbled as her phone chimed.

"Oh irelia said shes at the corner of the street."

"How'd she get there so fast?" Evelynn questioned as she turned her blinkers as a sign of turning to the left.

"Girl has to be fast if she wants to win this year." Akali said as she turned her phone off and slipped it into her jacket pocket.

"She does track?" Evelynn questioned as they neared their destination to pick up irelia.

"Yeah, shes pretty good, shes in her senior year so she wants to really impress her coach before she has to go." Akali admitted as she spotted her sisters figure standing at the corner of the not-so- busy backstreet of the parking garage.

"Hmm, well shes definitely impressed me." Evelynn said as she pulled her car to the curb of the street.

Irelias face had a confused and shocked look as she looked the car up and down. Evelynn opened the car door and stepped out as she stepped closer to the woman. She stood in front of the woman with a hand out before speaking.

"Hello, I'm evelynn, akalis..." Evelynn paused. She was unsure of what she was to akali. A friend? An acquaintance? The woman who hit her with the door on her first day of school?

" Friend." Akali finished as she joined the duo. Akali smiled at evelynn before turning to face her sister.

"She offered to give us a ride and i said yes." Akali said as she looked at her sister.

"Glad to see you've already made a friend li-li." Irelia said as she giggled. Evelynn gave a questioning eyebrow as akali stood there, red faced.

"Li-li is a nickname the kids call her." Irelia said as she smiled and turned to look at her younger sister.

"Akali....you have children?" Evelynn questioned. She turned her head to where akali was standing to her left.

"What!? No! She means my little cousins evelynn!" Akali said, even more embarrassed now that evelynn had assumed she had children of her own.

"Oh." Evelynn said as she faced away from akali and towards her sister due to not wanting akali to see her embarrased.

"We should get going then, did li-li give you our address yet?" Irelia questioned as she walked up yo her sister and pated her back.

"No, li-li did not give me your address." Evelynn joined in on the teasing as akalis face lit up bright red.

She pulled her hood over her head and turned away from the two women as she made her way towards evelynns vehicle. The two laughter from the other women can be heard behind her as she opens the passenger door and climbs inside.

"Shes just being a baby" Irelia joked as she walked along side evelynn to the driver side door.

Evelynn pulled the handle to her car door to open it but to no avail. She became confused and gave another tug but it led to no avail as well.  
Next to evelynn, irelia giggled.

"Akali unlock the door you brat!" Irelia said as she knocked on the window of the car.

The diva chuckled and leaned down to put her face into view at the window.

"No! You two are mean!" Akali said as she rolled the window all the way down, stretching across the passenger seat to the driver seat with her hand on the button.

"We can be mean as much as we want li-li." Irelia said before sticking her hand in the car and pulling the lock up as evelynn tugged the doors handle and opened it.

Akalis face turned to pure shock as she realized the two women made their way in the car. Evelynn reclined the driver seat forwards to allow irelia to hop in the backseat of her car. As irelia took a seat, she reached for the middle seatbelt and buckled herself in. Evelynn reclined the seat back to the position she had it in as she sat down in the driver seat. She closed her car door and once again, started the car.

Akali sat in the passenger's seat as the two woman talked and occasionally teased her by her nickname.

It had been a good 15 minutes until evelynn had arrived at akalis home address. Evelynn was familiar with the area akali lived in due to one of her family friends living a couple blocks down. Evelynn pulled into the driveway of Akalis home and took the keys out the ignition as she unlocked the doors. Akali stepped out amd stretched her arms upwards before reaching back down into the car to pull their bags out. Evelynn reclined her seat forwards once more to let irelia step out of the vehicle. Once irelia stepped out she smiled as the turned to face evelynn.

"Thanks for the ride, you should join us tonight." Irelia spoke as began walking around the car towards akali.

"What's happening tonight?" Evelynn questioned as she looked at the two sisters and pulled her shades upwards to rest on her head.

Her hands went back down to grab her purse out the back seat and recline the seat backwards.

"We're cooking up something and plan to watch some movies, it'll be fun." Irelia said as she hooked an arm around akali who stared back at evelynn, not minding her sister.

Evelynn stared into akalis deep azure eyes with her own ambers as she kept her kind on track.  
_"spending the evening in akalis house? Watching movies? That just sounds like a disaster waiting to happen for me. I can't."_

"Sure." Evelynn spoke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello once again :3 so yeah uhm this chapter was suppose to be something WAY more gayer but for the sake of wanting to write more interactions, i decided to save all my gay for other chapters 😌


	4. Lets go lesbians

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evelynn spends the evening with akali and irelia at their place she also earns more about akali

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SO SORRY ITS BEEN SO LONG MY BEAUTIFULS. Ive currently been working on a short comic to upload on twitter but im thinking of maybe writing a story to it on here too? Idk ive never completed a story before so maybe this one will be my first! :0 NOT SAYING THAT THIS STORY WILL END ANYTIME SOON LOL! I read all of your comments and you all really inspire me to continue writing this so i will!!!! ENJOY PENNIES. (idek i just come up with these nicknames as i go dont judge)

The suns heat was hitting the surface of the concrete pavement where a black and blonde haired woman dribbled a basketball. Her mind was set to calculate if she could make the shot all the way from the other side of the court without missing. Her eyes stayed glued to the hoops link chains as her thoughts quickly raced.

"Li-li your out!" Irelia shouted from the grass connected to the left side of the court.

She stood along next to evelynn whos attention was on the smaller woman who was thrown off thought by the booming voice of her sister.

"What!?" Akali shouted back. She had lost track of how long she was dribbling due to her mind only set on making the shot.

"You've dribbled for 7 seconds. You know the rules!" Irelia commented back; a smug smile plastered across her face.

"Damit!" Akali shouted as she grabbed the ball she was once dribbling and passed it to her sister.

The 3 women had been in the backyard messing around, waiting for the food irelia had made to finish cooking. Speaking of....

A chime came from irelias phone. The woman motioned next to her for evelynn to grab the ball while she reached in her pocket for her mobile. Her eyes focused on her screen as she attempted to read it through the glare of the sun.

"Oh crap." She said as she pocketed her phone and turned the opposite direction away from the other 2 women and made her way to the double glass sliding doors allowing entry to the house.

"Ill be back out in a bit, let me go finish the cooking!" Irelia shouted across the yard as she opened the sliding doors and stepped in to the cooling air of her uncles home.

"I think we should just head back inside. I don't think you would even want to j-just stand and watch me and irelia play." 

Akali said to the only other woman standing outside with her. Akalis azure eyes made contact with the divas amber ones as she walked towards the taller woman. The diva was confused as to why the smaller woman was approaching her.

 _"what?"_ the diva thought to herself.

She wanted to say it out loud but her mouth refused to open or even twitch. The smaller woman was only around an arms length away from the woman before she stuck her hand out. Evelynn was even more confused as she thought of reasons why akali would have her hand out. 

A thought came to her head as she shuffled the ball she held into the space between her right arm and her hip. Evelynn stuck her left hand out and placed it a top akalis hand in silence. Evelynn waited for akali to signal something else for her to do but nothing but a laugh came out of akali.

"Im gonna put up the b-ball." Akali said as she continued giggling.

Evelynn felt a heat rush to her face as she felt embarrassed for her mistake.

"Oh." Was all evelynn was able to say as she handed the ball to akali.

The diva turned her gaze away from akali and waited for the smaller woman to catch her breath from all her laughing.

"You should've said something instead of just sticking your hand out." Evelynn commented as she crossed her arms in front of her chest and turned her whole body away from akali.

"You thought i would randomly just wanna hold your hand?" Akali giggled as she teased the taller woman.

"I don't know! Im gonna use your restroom." Evelynn said as she began stomping off towards the glass doors of akalis home.

"Oi wait! Are you s-sure you don't want me to hold your hand while you-" akali was cut off by evelynn shutting and locking the glass door between them.

"Did she-" akali jogged up to the glass door and attempted to pull open the door but to no avail.

 _"this bitch-"_ akali thought to herself as she realized she was locked out of her own home by her own guest.

-

-

-

-  
Evelynn washed her hands in the sink of the restroom. Her hands were covered in soap and warm water as she continued scrubbing. Her eyes made their way up towards the mirror attached to the wall in front if her. 

She stared at her face and noticed her cheeks weren't as red and flustered as they were earlier. The diva let out a sigh and re-called the moment she had with Akali outside.

 _"her hand was soft..."_ Evelynn lost herself in thought as she remembered the bright and cheerful personality of the smaller woman. Her smiles were goofy and playful through out the whole day but evelynn noticed a slight change in akalis usual bright smile anytime she would catch herself slur or mix up words she spoke. 

Evelynns thoughts broke as she snapped back to reality. She heard the front door to akalis house open and close. Evelynn dried her hands with a towel hanging next to the sink and walked over to get her purse from the hook connected to the wall of the small room. Evelynn unlocked the door to the restroom and walked into the hallway of akalis home. Evelynn heard chatter from the kitchen and began walking towards the sounds but something caught her eye in her peripherals.

Multiple framed pictures hung on the walls but one stood out to her in particular. Evelynn stared at a photo of (who she assumed was) akali sitting in a doctors office. The small girl had her hair tied into a big puff of hair much like her style to this day. The girls eyes were focused on a paper she held and her mouth open as if she was reading the words on the paper. To the girls right was a doctor smiling at the little girl.

 _" Did she say her first word that day or something?"_ evelynn queried as her attention turned to the other photos hung across the wall. Evelynn only recognized akalis appearance in these photos as the other adults her people she hadn't met.

"Hey! Our uncle is here. Mind unlocking akali from the back?" Irelia giggled as her head peaked around from the corner.

"Oh, i see your looking at our little li-li." Irelia said as she walked over and stood next to the diva, admiring the photos of akalis smaller phase.

"Shes adorable in these." Evelynn said as she stood, mesmerized by how the woman turned out to this day.

"Yeah- oh hey! This was akalis first haircut back at the dojo!" Irelia said as she pointed to one of the hanging photos.

Evelynn looked to where irelias finger gestured to and saw the photo of a younger akali sitting criss-cross on a mat in front of another persons pair of legs covered in a dress. Akali had her eyes closed and a huge smile spread across her face. The photo captured akalis strands of hair falling to the floor as soon as the tresses were cut by a large, make-shift knife. The face of other person in the photo was cropped out but due to the same long, black locks of hair behind the person, evelynn assumed it was a female.

"Someone managed to cut that bush?" Evelynn snickered as she turned her attention to irelia.

"It was messy for mayym but it worked out when they convinced her to take akali to a real salon." Irelia laughed as she turned her gaze back to the entrance of the hallway.

"Oh right, i our uncle is a nice and chill guy so no need to be shy or quiet around him." Irelia said as she walked down the hallway.

"Im not shy." Evelynn stated as she followed irelia, but stopped at the corner at looked towards the glass doors leading towards the large backyard owned by akalis uncle.

Evelynn sighed and walked over towards the transparent doors. She unlocked the latch keeping the door from opening and opened the door. She stepped outside and looked around a moment before notcicing akali was no where in sight.

"Akali, your uncle is here!" Evynn shouted as her eyes searched the yard for any possible hiding spots. Evelynns eyes laid on the back corner of the yard where a large tree stood. 

_"she better not be messing with me."_ evelynn thought as she began walking towards the tree.

"Akali, are you here?" Evelynn said as she walked towards the back of the tree expecting akali to be hiding. Much to her surprise, akali was no where to be found. She looked above her and in to the tress long branches coated in leaves and called out akalis name once again.

"Akali! Where are you?" Evelynn scanned the yard once again before re-treating back into the house.

Evelynn walked past the living room furniture and eyed the area where she saw irelia sitting at their table. Across from her sat a bulky figure. The man had a built and figured back where his shoulder blades poked his black-collared shirt. Irelias attention snapped back behind shen where evelynn stood with a poker face.

"I couldn't find akali back there." Evelynn said calmly as she made eye contact with irelias similar azure eyes.

"Seriously?" Irelia was more confused that worried as she knew akali could find a way back in to the house but usually when akali would find a way in, she would announce it to shen or her.

Shen had turned his body halfway to make eye contact with evelynn.

"Did you check the tree back there? She likes to hide up there sometimes." Shens voice was nothing like what evelynn had imagined it to be. It was more soothing and calm rather than raspy or old.

The diva stared into shens eyes as she opened her mouth to respond.

"Yes-" 

**boom!**

The front door to the house was suddenly thrown open as a woman figured jumped through.

"AHA!" Akali shouted as a sinister smile spread across her face.

The 3 people in the kitchen turned their attention towards the hell-spawn they call Akali, who had just busted through the door.

"Akali! Don't just bust in like that you scared the shit out of us!" Irelia said as her hand gripped her shirt.

"Language, irelia. Please." Shen said as he turned his body to sit correctly in the kitchen table.

"Akali come sit, the foods ready. Eve you can sit on this side." Irelia pointed to the side across from where akali had already pulled the chair from.

Evelynn walked over and pulled the chair from the table. She took off her purse and set it in her lap as she took a seat. Her eyes looked in front of her towards the dark hair woman sitting across from her. Their eyes connected as akali glared at the woman. Akali stuck out her tongue before looking past evelynns shoulder at her sister.

"Akali can be childish sometimes." Shen chuckled as he lifted a tea kettle above 4 cups. He poured the warm liquid in to the cups as he stood from his chair. He walked around the table and placed the cups in front of the seats. Akali gave shen a glare then picked her cup up and drank a sip. Shen turned to evelynn who smiled softly and lifted her cup to drink. 

"Alright, ill be back with the food let me just place these out." Irelia said as she walked a loop around the table, placing bowls in front if everyone including her own seat.

"Thank you irelia." Shen said as he nodded as a thanks to the raven haired woman. 

Irelia nodded back and walked around the counter, towards the stove. She grabbed the pan and its contents. She picked the pan up from its place on the stove and walked over towards the table where the other 3 sat. She placed the pan in the middle on a coaster she had previously set there. She turned and walked back in to the kitchen to get the laddle.

"So, akali, how was your first week? I can see you've already made a friend" Shen said as he sipped his tea.

Evelynn froze in place. Her eyes locked on to akalis azure orbs as the black and blonde haired woman looked between her uncle and her guest. A smirk came across akalis face as she turned to her uncle.

"It was gReAt." Akali said in an over enthusiastic voice. 

Evelynn looked down at the table and took a sip of the tea. She didn't know what akalis game was and she was nervous of it.

"Oh? How so?" Shen asked, placing his cup down to show akali she has his full attention akali placed an elbow on the table and held her face up. She took a breath before "explaining".

"Soonmyfirtstdayigothitwithadoorbyatotalshrubofawomanthenshe"appologized"tomebycoverupthebruisethatthedoorgavemeandthensheprocceededtonevertalktomeandjustgivemeweirdstaresthewholeweekuntil-" akali spoke incredibly fast and was only increasing speed until shen placed a hand on her head.

"Akali, slow down." Shen simply said as he retracted his hand from akalis head. 

Akali was mentally gathering her words once again while the woman sitting a cross from her sat, stunned. Akalis fast talking was faster than most of the rap songs evelynns friends had insisted she listened to so of course she'd be shocked. Evelynn looked at shen with a quirked eyebrow signaling for an answer as to what she had just heard.

"Akali sometimes talks really fast when shes ranting about something. She can't really control it." Shen explained as she looked back over to his niece.

Akali had gathered her words and set her mind straight before opening her mouth to speak again.

"Basically i got hit with a door and i still have a grudge against the person who hit me with it." Akali said bluntly as she noticed her sister returning. With silverware and the ladle.

-

-

-

-

"And this was her when she first learned how to ride a bike! It was so pathetic how she kept falling over." Irelia said as she pointed to a photo in the large book she was holding.

Everyone had eaten and were now just getting comfy in the living room, all except akali. Akali had made up an excuse to avoid an akward conversation with eve by saying she wanted to shower. 

Evelynn sat of the sofa next to irelia as the two woman looked through the large amount of photos. Mainly pictures of akali flashed through but also pictures of her and irelia together at what evelynn assumed was the "dojo".

"She didn't know how to ride a bike till she was 10." Irelia said laughing as her gaze turned to her uncle who was sitting in a matching furniture chair across from the living room tv.

"Don't talk about your sister like that." Shen said with a smile as he turned back to look at the 2 women.

Irelia sarcastically smiled back before turning another page.

The sound of the bathroom door opening was audible to all 3 sitting in the living room. A few seconds later akali walked out of the hallway wearing an oversized black t-shirt with the words "pentakill" written across in red. She wore black basketball shorts along with plain white slides she always wore. She was focused on her phone as everyone's attention was now on her. 

Akali looked up from her phone and looked over at her uncle then at the 2 women sitting together looking at embarrassing photos of her younger self.

"IRELIA NO!" Akali shouted as she realized her sister was showing evelynn those embrassing photos.

Akali ran across the room to where the 2 women sat and attempted to snatch the book from irelia. Irelia was quick however, and dodged.

"Irelia, YES! You were adorable li-li!" Irelia teased as she pushed akali back by the stomach with her long legs.

"No i wasn't quit showing her that stuff!" Akali shouted as she pushed back from her sisters legs.

"Girls please, don't argue." shen interrupted as he caught the attention of the arguing sisters.

Akali had quit attempting to snatch the book and stood, glaring at her sister. Irelia stook het tougue out and opened the book once again.

Akali groaned and looked over to her guest who had sat there the while time they were arguing. A heat rose to akalis face as she felt embarrassed as to just imagining what silly things she saw in that book of akalis childhood.

Akali reached downward and light tugged at evelynns shirt sleeve as a signal for her to get up. Evelynn quirked an eyebrow but obeyed and stood from her once sitting place on the sofa. Akalis grip was still on the divas sleeve as she motioned for her to follow. Akali lead both of them to her own room where she shut and locked the door behind them.

"Whats her friends name? I forgot to ask." Shen said as she turned his gaze to his niece.

"Hah, "friend"." Was irelias reply.

-

-

-

-

-

Evelynn laid on the left side of akalis full sized bed as the owner of said bed stood across the room, combing through her thick tresses of dyed blonde and black in the mirror. Evelynn pulled her phone out of her pocket and checked the time.

_8:47pm_

Evelynn had no where to be at this time so she was patient and worry-free while staying over at akalis place. It was a weekend too so no school was the next day meaning she could stay up a while.

While checking the time she noticed her battery percentage was low and would run out by morning.

"Hey, do you have a type-c charger?" Evelynn asked across the room, looking akalis body up and down.

"Yeah, r-right next to the bed, in the nightstand drawer."   
Akali responded, momentarily stopping to signal to the right side of the bed.

"Thanks." Evelynn said as she swung her legs to the left side of the bed and Pushed herself up. She stood and walked over towards the right side of the bed where she reached into the furniture drawer and pulled out a charger cord. 

She pulled the cord and the charger box up to observe if it was the right type for her phone. She closed the drawer and made her way back to the left side of the bed. Before she laid down again, she bent over to reach down and plug the charger into the outlet between the left nightstand and the bed.  
Evelynn stood up before setting her phone to charge on the nightstand while she goes back to her original position of laying on akalis bed.

Akali was done combing her tresses but had difficulty in trying it up. Everytime she tried to wrap the hair tie around a 3rd time, the rubber band would snap. Akali groaned in frustration as she realized that she couldn't find another hair tie.

 _" looks like we gotta get a new pack."_ akali thought to herself as she sighed in defeat.  
Across the room, evelynn watched the whole scene play out of Akali breaking 3 hair ties in a row when attempting to tie her hair back. It was amusing to her as she thought of how soft and fluffy akalis hair must feel.

 _"wait, WHAT!?"_ the diva felt blood rush to her race as she caught herself thinking weirdly again.  
The whole time she has spent looking at akali, she hadn't been able to stop herself from noticing akalis smallest features. Like the silver tooth in her mouth that shined anytime she smiled or laughed, or the way she couldn't sit still in class a lot and needed to move a finger or bounce a leg every once in a while.

Evelynn had admitted to herself that she thought these little details where somewhat cute and added to akalis hyper personality.

"Why don't you just sleep with your hair down?" Evelynn asked as she snapped herself out of her thoughts.

"I don't know, I've always s-slept with my hair up when i sleep." Akali replied as she walked to the right side of the bed. She plopped herself down next to evelynn and looked up to the ceiling of her room.  
Evelynn chuckled.

"Why?" The diva questioned as she turned her head and got a view of akalis side angle.

The half dark-haired woman had a jawline that was outlined by the lamp sitting on the right nightstand. It wasn't too sharp and outlined but it wasn't too soft either. Evelynn found it gorgeous as she kept her gaze on the woman.

"Im too lazy to brush it in the mornings!" Akali laughed as she flipped herself over to lay on her stomach.

Evynn giggled and kept her gaze on the woman, admiring her small complexion. Akalis legs swung as she pulled out her phone. She punched in her password and scrolled through her apps, wondering of which game she should catch up on but an idea formed in to her head.

"Hey, what kinda music do you listen to?" Akali asked as she turned her head at the diva. 

The diva already had her gaze on akali so the two women locked eyes. Amber and misty azure eyes stared in to each other. Both women didn't respond or move to this action but instead continued until the diva broke the silence.

"All genres." Evelynn replied as she turned her gaze to look past akali.

"O-okay. Give me a second." Akali said as she pushed herself from her bed and walked across the room to a dresser that held many trophies and other items that covered the area.

Akali scooted a trophy over and other items till a wide speaker came in view. She lifted a hand to the top of the device and powered it on. Its Bluetooth synced to her phone as she walked back to her previous spot next to the diva. She plopped down next to the diva with her head resting on the pillow as she scrolled through different music. The diva watched as akalis seemed to not be able to choose what music to play for the both of them to enjoy.

And idea formed in to evelynns mind as she scooted closer to akali. Akali noticed this but didn't look over or say anything as she continued to scroll through music's of all genres.

"May i request a song?" The diva questioned as her head was placed next to akalis who was startled by the divas appearance over her shoulder. Akali turned to face evelynn who also eyed akali. A small tension built up but was broken when akali decided to be goofy once again.

"You may my queen." Akali said in an over-exaggerated english accent.

Evelynn giggled and reached her hand out to grab akalis phone. Akali let loose of her phone as she felt evelynn hold a good grip on it.

"Lets see..." Evelynn said as she opened the search bar and typed for a few seconds before clicking a song. A beat played for about 40 seconds before words of the song were actually played.

**fellow armsmen, i ask you, will you follow me tonight to break their spine, and claim back what once was mine?**

"No way! I didn't know you listen to pentakill!?" Akali said as the music continued to pour out the speaker. It wasn't too loud since akali made sure to check her volume before letting evelynn pick a song.

"Theres a lot of things you don't know about me." Evelynn said as she smiled and pulled herself back away from akalis head. She rested her own head on one of the pillows and smiled to herself as she listened to the song play out.

"Well.." Akali began as she turned her head to face the diva.

"Is this your favorite song by them?" Akali asked as she took in the sight of the divas small smile.

"Sort of, it was the first song i listened to by them." Evelynn said as she turned to look at akali but got caught as akali was already staring back at her.

The two women only starred in to each others eyes. This time, akali didn't make any goofy response. She laid there, staring in to evelynns amber eyes as evelynn did the same. Akalis azure eyes pulled evelynn in deeper as she adjusted herself to lay on her side, just as akali was doing.

Akali had no words to explain how gorgeous the view of her guest was at this very moment. Her mind scrambled around as she became nervous as to if she should do something or say something.

Akali broke the stare by looking away from the divas piercing amber orbs in embarrasment. She didn't like the silence that was put between the two as the song evelynn played finished.

"I s-should put on another so-" akali was cut off.

A worried feeling enveloped her entire body as she felt a hand grab at her shirt and pull her towards her guest. A warm sensation enveloped both women's lips as the space between them closed thanks to the diva. Evelynn had her right hand gripped against akalis shirt as she pulled her in. Akali was still in shock as she felt a heat rush to her face. 

Akali had never kissed or even practiced kissing before so she found herself being awkward about it. Akali panicked but decided to lean more in to the kiss as she felt it give her a warm sensation she had never felt before.

Evelynn was shocked by akalis leaning but held the kiss between them firmly until her grip on akalis shirt came loose when she pulled back for air. Evelynn felt her cheeks warm up from the actions she had just done. Her eyes opened and laid themselves upon akalis bright red face inches away from her own.

A gut feeling hit akali as she had realized....this was her first kiss. 

It was with a girl.

Who hit her with a door.

Of course shes still salty about It.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to re-write this thing like 8 times TwT i hope u guys liked this chapter tho :D! Ill be sure to upload the next chapter soon ;p


	5. Lets go for a ride lesbians

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evelynn and akali return to school and evelynn cant help but be a a pest to akali.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I finally uploaded a bit early for once! :D  
> This chapter took me like 3 days and i had to re-do it like twice but theres

Monday morning gloom filled the air of the large school building as students made their way down the halls. Many stopped at their own lockers to gather their belongings or to other peoples lockers to talk or chat. 

Walking down the hall along with fellow students was the schools well known diva, evelynn. Her walks were always full of confidence and pride as she made her way towards her own locker. She approached the door to her locker and switched the knob to activate her personal code. The locker door clicked and evelynn swung it open as she reached for her english book for her homeroom class. The diva looked across the hallway to spot the familiar figure of akali.

Evelynns heart began to race as she remembered the kiss from her saturday evening with akali. The diva felt her face warm but looked away from akali just in time as ahri approached her.

"Hey eve!" Ahri said with a giddy smile spread across her face.

"Hey ahri." Evelynn said as she closed her locker and turned to face her friend. 

Evelynns eyes immediately landed on the headband ahri wore. The headband was a close shade of blonde nearly blending in with ahris own blonde locks. But what really caught evelynns attention was the fox ears pointing from the top of the head wear.

"What're you wearing?" Evelynn questioned as she held back an insult she had already prepared to release at her friend.

"They're cute right? I got them at the mall you ditched us at." Ahri said with a sly grin.

"I didn't ditch you guys." Evelynn said as she turned away from ahri and began walking away. Ahri realized and jogged a bit to catch up with the diva.

"Im not stupid eve. You can let the random new girl in your car but not even lux? Ahri said with a giggle.

"Lux likes to constantly annoy me. And i know she does it on purpose." Evelynn scoffed. 

As they talked, the two women turned the corner to walk down the hallway that leads to their homeroom. The hallway wasn't as packed as the others due to only the womens restroom and 2 other classrooms being down this hall.

"So, care to explain why you ditched us for new girl?" Ahri gasped as an idea popped into her head "Do you have a crush on her!?" Ahri said a little too loud.

Evelynn quickly moved a hand over ahris mouth to silence the woman.

"Ahri! Don't be so loud!" Evelynn hushed as she removed her hand from her friend.

"Wait so do you!?" Ahri said in a more whispering manner. Evelynn stayed silent and continued walking the few steps needed to reach their homeroom class.

"You DO!" Ahri shouted after evelynn was quiet for more that enough time needed to answer.

Evelynn sighed as she turned to her friend and nodded with a silent answer. Ahri all of a sudden began getting giddy and poking at her friends arm repeatedly.

"Eve has a crush~! Eve has a crush~!" Ahri sang in a teasing tone as she continued to poke at the diva.

Evelynn swatted away ahris hands and continued their short distance walk towards the door to their homeroom class together.

Upon entering the class, evelynn silently and noticably began searching for akali as she walked to her own seat. Evelynn sat in defeat as the familiar blonde and black haired woman was no where to be found.

"Awww can't find your crush?" Ahri said whispering towards the diva on her left.

"Zip-it, mutt." Evelynn said as she held her face up with her elbow placed on her desk.

Students chattered around the classroom as many waited for their homeroom teacher to arrive. People were seated in their desk, on others desks, or just stood as they chatted.  
Evelynn stayed quiet as she mainly focused on the people who would walk in, searching for someone in particular.

The school bell rang once again as a signal for students to be settled in their classes. The teacher walked through the door as usual and began quieting the students as she began to explain their lesson for the day. 

Evelynn had given up on searching for the woman and began to grow a gut feeling as if she was worried something had happened to her while in the hallways. Kids at this school are pretty ruthless.

Just as evelynn cleared the girl out of her head, hurried knocks on the door to the classroom snapped everyone's attention.

Ms.camille walked over to the door and looked out the window before scoffing.

"Your late ms.tethi." the woman stated as she opened the door and the small figure of akali walked in.

The girl was wearing a plain white shirt with fishnet sleeves and ripped black jeans that matched the slightly outworn high-tops the woman wore. Her figure seemed small compared to oversized shirt and thats what caused evelynn go stare in awe.

"I-i know sorry." Akali said as she pulled a note from her back jeans pocket and handed it to the teacher.

"Whats this?" Ms.camile said, expecting an answer from akali hut all akali did was look in another direction.

Ms.camile read the note with the glasses she wore on the bridge of her nose and quickly read her eyes over the words. She looked back up at akali and scanned the girl before speaking once again.

"Alright just take your seat." Ms.camile said as she turned from akali and made her way towards the front of the class once again.

Akali walked down the 1st aisle of desks, avoiding eye contact with the diva, and took her seat. She set her backpack to the side of her desk and pulled out her spiral and pencil before listening to ms.camile talk once again. Akali took her gaze off of their teacher and turned to look at evelynn who was making eye contact over her shoulder. Evelynn noticed akali looking at her and gave her a cocky smirk before turning her head back to face their teacher.

-

-

-

-

Footsteps shuffled through the hallways as many hurried to their next destination Evelynn walked the halls, making her way to the back of the school for her lunch break with her girls. She was surrounded by many others who did not dare to get in her way which only grew her ego.

She walked down a narrow hall with only few lockers and students before spotting the familiar swirled hair of black and blonde bobbing in front of a locker she leaned against. Akali was oblivious to the woman standing only a few feet away from her as she listened to one of the songs she had saved on a playlist. Her mind was clear of thoughts as she stared at the floor students walked over. 

Evelynn found akali as her little prey as she stalked her way over to the woman. Evelynn checked behind her and made sure no one was coming down the hall before she made a move.

She quickly slid in front of the smaller woman, slamming her hands on each side of the lockers they stood in front of. Akali grew startled and hunched her shoulders as she felt the divas vicious stare glare down upon her.

"Hello again, darling." Evelynn said as she licked her lips, flashing a smug smile at the woman she has trapped in front of her.

"E-eve!? What the fuck!?" Akali said in nervous english as she attempted to scoot back from the diva but was blocked by the cold metal of the lockers.

"Mmm, just thought i should say good afternoon, no need to get all flustered." Evelynn teased as she pulled herself back away to give space for akali.

"Im not flustered, you just scared me." Akali said as she pocketed her phone and earbuds before facing the diva once again.

"Your precious." Evelynn said before reaching a finger out and booping the smaller woman's nose.

Akali swatted the womans hand away and turned to begin walking down the hall. Evelynn chuckled to herself and began walking with the smaller woman towards the end of the hall. Akali noticed evelynns stalking and quickly turned to her left, making her way in to the women's restroom. The door closed in front of the diva as she stood still for a second. She scoffed,

 _"you brat."_ evelynn thought as she continued walking down the hall towards the exit with a sly look across her face.

-

-

-

-

-

Akali stood against the other side of the large wooden door, listening as the divas footsteps faded down the hall. Not too long she heard the exit open and close, signaling that the diva had left the building. Akali quickly adjusted her backpack over her shoulder and looked over in the sink mirror across the room. She noticed her cheeks were still a bright red and groaned. She quickly swung the door open and made her way to the exit building.

Akali made her way to the track, looking for a friend of hers. Looking in the track, there were others eating on the bleachers across the field, some running the track, and others sitting on the field of grass in the middle of the track. Many students found the outside breeze relaxing for the afternoon, including akali. The wind blew,making her ponytail basically flow behind her as she walked towards the bleachers. She scanned the seats and spotted her friend sitting at the top.

"Yo, kali!" Ekko shouted as he stood, waving to make sure akali knew where he was.

"Hey ekko." Akali said as she arrived to the bleachers and walked up the steps, making sure not to trip or slip on her way up.

"Here, my treat today." Ekko said proudly as he reached for a bag in his backpack and pulled out a plastic bag.

The bag contained 2 drinks of the same fruit punch flavor he had bought from the gas station not too far from the school. he handed a bottle to akali then placed his own bottle next to him as he turned to back in to his backpack to fetch the lunch he had gotten from a restraunt around the block.

"Do you mind ramen?" Ekko asked as he pulled the foam containers containing their food out of his backpack.

"I don't mind at all, its my favorite." Akali said as she was handed the container and a pair of chopsticks by ekko

"Ill keep that noted then." Ekko said with a soft smile as he pulled her own foam container out and began eating.

The two got along well through out akalis first few days arriving at the school so they decided to have lunch together to be able to talk more about their lives and stories they wanted to tell.

"Wait wait, you have a _tattoo?"_ ekko asked in shock as he finished swallowing his mouthful of ramen.

"Yep, its pretty cool. I got it when i was 15 without m-my mother knowing." Akali laughed as she remembered the look on irelia and shens face when she showed them.

"You gotta show me what it looks like one day!" Ekko said as he took a sip from his drink.

Footsteps in the gravel could be heard from the two as a boy with long black hair separated in to two braids made his way in to their view. The boy wore a tacky eye patch over his left eye and had the front part of his hair dyed blue. He leaned against the railing of the bleachers before speaking to them.

"Yeah can you show me too?" Kayn said as an smirk grew across his face.

Akali didn't know this guy but would see him often in the gym class her and ekko had together. Akali asked about him once to ekko and all he said was "hes just a creep, don't waste your time dealing with him." So she never paid attention to him.

"Ew, its kayn." Ekko said as he stood from his place and began cleaning up their lunch. They both put their drinks in their own bags and began walking down the steps of the bleachers. Ekko was in front of akali and the only walk-way available was the one kayn was blocking. 

Ekko took a breath before continuing his steps down the bleachers. Ekko pushed past kayn but as soon as he did, kayn kicked his foot out in front of ekkos, causing him to fall on the hard gravel. Ekko felt a sharp pain go through his chin as he basically landed face-first against the floor. Akali didn't have time to react before her body moved by itself, taking hold of kayns face and pushing it back causing him to fall in the dirt gravel with a loud _thud!_ Akali quickly jumped from the steps and ran over to her friend to make sure he wasn't badly hurt.

"Ekko! You alright?" Akali said as she wrapped an arm around ekko, helping the boy stand and swipe off the dirt staining his (now ripped) blue jeans.

"Yeah im good, been through worse." Ekko said as he stood on his own, swiping off dust from his shirt.

Akali turned to kayns direction where the boy was beginning to pick himself up from the fall akali gave him. He dusted off his back and looked up to eye the woman who had just laid her hands on him.

"What the fuck is wrong with you!?" Kayn said as he finally stood.

"Mess with him again and ill do more that shove your face in to the ground pretty boy." Akali threatened as she walked closer to kayn.

Kayn took this as a threat and backed away. He turned away from the two and began walking. Ekko patted akali on the back and busted out in laughter.

"HAH! You scared the shit out of him!" Ekko said as picked him backpack from the dirt and began dusting it off. Akali broke from her threatening face and began laughing along with ekko. The two gathered their things and began walking across the track field. 

Akali and ekko made their way towards the nurses office and made the excuse that ekko tripped on this laces. The nurse handed him a bandaid for his chin and knees then dismissed the two. They still had about 20 minutes to spare for their lunch break so ekko decided to show akali more around the school. 

He lead akali through the hallways, showing her which classes were for which grades. They ended up back outside once again as ekko informed her of the major difference between the inside gym and the outside gym and why students liked the inside gym more. Air conditioning, of course.

The two joked and laughed together as they continued their walk. Suddenly, ekkos phone chimed.

"One sec." Ekko said as she handed akali his drink while he shuffled through his jean pocket. He pulled out his phone and put in his digit password before reading a message he received.

"Its one of my friends, she told me to talk with her in the parking lot right quick. You should come, shes really chill." Ekko said as he quickly typed on his phone before pocketing the mechanic and taking his drink back from akali.

"Uhm, s-sure." Akali said as she took a sipnof her beverage once more before depositing it in a trashcan nearby.

The two walked towards the parking lot area entrance and looked around. Since akali didn't know his friend she just followed him as he looked for her familiar hot pink car. Ekko finally spotted the car and quickly ran ahead of akali, screaming at the top of his lungs.

"HEYY QIYANAAAA!" Ekko screamed as he got closer and closer to his friends car.

Akali jogged a bit to catch up with ekko while she lost her breathe at the sight of her friend doing such a childish act.

"Ekko i swear to god-" Qiyana face-palmed as she lifted herself from the trunk of her car, fully standing in grace as she opened her arms, preparing herself for one of ekkos lung-crushing hugs.

Ekko leaped in her arms, nearly causing qiyana to fall over but thanks to the stable support of her stilletos, she managed to stay, holding ekko bridal-style as the boy called for akali who was still a couple feet back.

"What happened to you face?" Qiyana said as she noticed a bandage peeled to ekkos chin.

"Kayn happened." Ekko said as he squiggled out of qiyanas arms. He landed on his own two feet against the concrete before steadying himself.

"Ugh, you shouldn't let him mess with you. He just does it to intimidate and have the attention." Qiyana said as she leaned back against the trunk over her car once again.

"Yeah i know, but i don't think he'll be messing with me anymore thanks to lil akali here." Ekko said as he proudly stood next to akali, showing her off to qiyana.

"What'd you do to kayn?" Qiyana was amused by the girls appearance and size close-up compared to a few seconds ago when she was halfway across the lot. Akali was only a few inches taller than qiyana which suprised her.

"T-Told him to leave ekko alone." Akali said as she pocketed her hands in the pockets of her black jeans.

"She threw him to the ground and threatened him." Ekko blurted out. Akali snapped her head towards ekko with a look of complete betrayal spread across her face.

"Wow, you serious?" Qiyana said as her eyebrows raised.

She had akali all wrong. She originally thought "new girl" was gonna be shy and try not to cause any trouble but that thought was completely tossed out the window at this moment.

"Not proud of it." Akali said as she turned her gaze away from qiyana who stood not too far from her.

"You should be proud of it girl, that guy finally got what he deserved." Qiyana said as she reached in her jacket pocket and pulled her phone out. She checked a message she had received from one of her fellow divas and opened it.

"One of my girls is gonna pick me up in a minute, do you two wanna ride with us?" Qiyana said, pocketing her phone back in to her pocket.

"How long are we gonna be gone?" Ekko questioned as he glanced at akali to see if she was on board with going or not.

"Till 6th period." Qiyana responded.

"You guys are gonna skip?" Ekko asked as mimicked akali and placed his hands in his jacket to protect from the breeze.

"Yeah. Akali, is it?" Qiyana asked as she placed a finger on the chest area of the black and blonde haired girl.

"are you down to go? Ekko is too much of a pussy to skip class but you seem like the kinda girl to be down for it." She smirked as retracted her finger from its place on akalis chest.

"Uhm, i guess. I-ive skipped classes before so as long as we don't get caught, im in." Akali responded as she pulled her hands free from her pockets and crossed arms over her chest.

"We won't get caught, trust me. And-"

Qiyana was interrupted by the sound of a loud engine roar throughout the parking lot, catching the attention of all 3. The car pulled closer to them as its shiny exterior glistened in the afternoon sun. A honk emitted from the car as qiyana recognized the license plates and began walking towards the car.

"C'mon kali, theres room for you in the back." Qiyana called as she opened the door to greet her friend/driver.

"Hey, mind another passenger?" Qiyana asked as reclined the passenger seat forward before standing tall once again and motioning for akali to come over with a wave of her hand.

"Mmm, not at all." Evelynn said as she began to rev the engine with a smirk as she saw who her "extra passenger" was.

Akali saw qiyanas signal but before she walked towards the car she turned to ekko and gave him a small fist bump.

"Are you fine with me going?"

"Yeah, just don't get in to any serious trouble and I'll see you later!" Ekko said as he began running off before the school bell could ring.

Akali smiled and turned to where qiyana stood at the open passenger door. Akali walked over and gave a nod to qiyana who moved aside to let akali in the backseat. Akali hopped in and hadn't even look over to see who their driver was before fastening her seatbelt and waiting to be informed of where they were going.

"Seatbelts on? I'm not getting a ticket for you two." 

"But you are gonna get a ticket for speeding." Qiyana said before looking back to assure akali.

"Dont worry, i was kidding." Qiyana said with a smile to akali before adjusting herself in the seat, pulling her phone out of her pocket.

"No you weren't." Evelynn gave a sinister smile to her passenger before reaching to her cars gear shift and flooring the gas pedal as soon as the handle landed next to the letter "d".

She quickly spun the steering wheel, avoiding wrecking in to the other cars parked. Akali gripped the seat as she felt herself nearly fall over due to the sharp turn performed by the diva.

"Eve chill! We're dead if we wreck in to one of the teachers cars!" Qiyana said as she gripped the upper handle of the car, holding it for dear life.

"E-evelynn!?" Akali shouted over the sound of evelynns car tires screeching. She knew the car and smell of overpriced perfume seemed familiar.

Evelynn turned the steering wheel harder, finally making the turn out of the parking lot and on to the busy street in front of their school. Multiple car horns honked as the diva quickly sped through the traffic, avoiding an wreckage to her car or others.

"Show off." Qiyana scoffed as she continued to type on her phone, leaving the diva be...

-

-

-

-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WoO! Thank you guys for your comments and kudos! You all make me motivated to continue to write and i can't thank u all enough :)))) next chapter will be posted soon!

**Author's Note:**

> Uhm hi yeah so i have been trying to learn more about the league lore so i can add more characters to my stories so pls dont judge if i get some stuff wrong slsjsks


End file.
